Espérance
by Ins4ne-Butt3rfly
Summary: Une fanfiction sur Kevin/Soohyun. One Shot.


Au cours d'une séance photo du groupe U-Kiss, il n'est pas rare d'apercevoir certains membres en câliner un autre ou encore simplement demander la proximité d'un autre. Après tout, les sept garçons ne se considèrent-ils pas comme des frères?

-Gna! Soohyun! Hey oh, tu m'étouffes là! -

Le pauvre Dongho se retrouve prisonnier de la puissante étreinte du leader.

-Aww, mais je t'aimmeuuh! Arrête de gigoter!

Celui répondant au titre de maknae tente de se faufiler d'une manière ou d'une autre hors des bras du grand brun, sous le regard amusé d'Eli.

-Allez, utilise un peu tes muscles Dongho! Ça ne peut pas faire si mal que ça forcer, lance-t-il.

Kevin, qui se fait maquiller non-loin tente en vain de réprimer un sourire. Décidément, le leader n'est pas prêt d'abandonner sa proie. Aj, Kiseop et Hoon se dandinent pendant ce temps sous le regard de la caméra qui ne manque pas d'immortaliser leurs grimaces.

Bon, trêve de câlins pour nos deux inséparables, l'heure de la pose à sonné! ( Voyez l'élégance de cette blague XD )

L'américain (1) se lève gracieusement avant de se placer devant une toile blanche, attendant que Soohyun et Dongho cessent leurs accolades pour venir prendre les quelques photos restantes. Eli se faufile derrière le chanteur, soupirant fortement, clairement à l'intention des deux autres.

-Ok, tu peux me lâcher maintenant, hyung? J'te signale qu'on est censés prendre la pose -.-

-Oui, oui, mon cher, j'ai compris, rit l'interpellé.

Sur ce, les deux hommes rejoignent leurs compagnons impatients.

-Vous savez, les chambres d'hôtel, ça existent, lance innocemment Eli.

Sa seule réponse est un roulement d'yeux de la part du leader et un rougissement timide du maknae.

Kevin se mord la lèvre inférieure, une pointe de jalousie illuminant ses prunelles ambre. Malgré qu'il ne veuille pas complètement l'admettre, l'américain n'aurait aucun problème à se retrouver seul dans une chambre quelconque avec le grand brun...

-Soohyun, rapproche-toi de Kevin, s'il te plaît, ordonne le photographe, gesticulant sa main droite en sa direction. T'es pas dans le cadre.

L'interpellé s'avance alors vers le blondinet qui réprimande un petit cris de surprise au contact de la main du leader sur son épaule, son corps presque collé au sien. Semble-t-il que son cœur tambourine dangereusement dans sa poitrine, une teinte de rouge foncé vient colorer les joues de Kevin.

-Dongho, plus vers ta gauche, ouais, comme ça. Non, Eli, appuies-toi sur...Ou peut-être...Penche la tête. Hmm, ouais de cette façcon. Ah, voilà! Parfait! On bouge plus!

/ Flash /

Soohyun retire doucement sa main de l'épaule de Kevin, la glissant alors sur la taille fine de l'américain. Celui-ci se mord de nouveau la lèvre, ne voulant pas laisser paraître son contentement.

/ Flash /

Il a toujours pensé que leur leader possédait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'attire énormément. Le « Roi du fanservice »(2), comme il se surnomme, a bien entendu fait plusieurs câlins à Aj, l'ayant même embrassé sur la joue une fois, a tenu la main de Hoon pendant un concert puis caresser la jouer, tenu dans ses bras Dongho, leur maknae, jouant avec ses cheveux, fait des compliments mignons envers Eli, fait la même chose avec Kiseop. Pourtant avec Kevin, et pour Kevin, cela n'avait pas la même signification. Après un concert au Japon, Soohyun lui a déjà tenu la main jusqu'à la van, avant de s'endormir sur son épaule pendant le trajet. Tout pour le rendre fou...

/ Flash /

Brusquement, deux bras l'enveloppent, tendrement, lui donnant l'impression de fondre. Le photographe range ses trucs, parle plus ou moins dans le vide, tandis que les autres membres fixent un bref instant Kevin rougir dans les bras de Soohyun.

L'américain se retourne, croisant des prunelles ambres qui lui coupe sans cesse le souffle. Un sourire moqueur se dessine sur les lèvres du plus vieux. Soohyun rapproche son visage près de celui de Kevin. Un moment passe, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Les gars, on a terminé, vous venez ou on vous laisse marcher jusqu'à l'hôtel?

Eli les regarde, souriant avec toutes ses dents. Soohyun hoche la tête puis dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Kevin, dont les pupilles se dilatent, surpris d'abord de ce geste inattendu, il enroule ensuite ses bras autour du cou du leader, qui gémit faiblement entre deux baisers. Leurs langues s'entremêlent, dansent langoureusement l'une contre l'autre, laissant croire aux deux hommes qu'ils sont seuls au monde pendant un instant.

-Ils font quoi ces deux-là? On va être en retard à la répète, faut se grouiller, aller se changer et...

La voix de Kiseop se perd au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçoit Kevin et Soohyun s'embrasser vigoureusement. Le reste du groupe reste silencieux. Qui l'aurait cru?

Après on ne sait combien de secondes, l'américain détache ses lèvres du plus vieux, des étoiles plein les yeux. Soohyun lui prend donc la main, et sans vraiment n'avoir prononcé un seul mot, ils venait de rendre officiel un détail important : parfois certaines personnes nous semblent impossible à atteindre, l'on croit qu'elles ne partagent pas les mêmes sentiments que nous. Bien souvent, au final, il ne se passe rien, car ni l'un ni l'autre ne fait le premier pas. Pourtant, dans cette histoire, Kevin n'espérait qu'une seule chose qu'il a obtenu à sa grande surprise : que son ange lui dise « Je t'aime « sans vraiment avoir besoin d'utiliser les mots pour le faire...


End file.
